


Get Off Easy

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So Jared’s kind of, well, huge. He’s tall and muscular and perfect and Jensen just might die.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rimming and very slight d/s undertones.

So Jared’s kind of, well, huge. He’s tall and muscular and _perfect_ and Jensen just might die. Jared can manhandle the living shit out of him and all it does is turn Jensen on. And that’s the thing, sometimes when they’re on set Jared just randomly picks Jensen up and pulls him in the direction of the nearest wall to kiss him. Like now, for example. Jensen wants to give in, wants to rut up against Jared until he comes in his pants. But he can’t since there are a ton of people around and Jared has no idea how badly he turns Jensen on when he does those things.

He tries to squirm out of Jared’s grip, “Let me go, Jared.”

Jared complies immediately, looking down at Jensen with a confused expression. “Is something wrong?” He reaches out and runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

“No. Nothing.” He squeezes Jared’s shoulder, “Let’s go. We have to keep shooting.”

As it turns out, today is definitely not Jensen’s day. They’re filming this scene where Sam and Dean practically wrestle and fall onto a bed. Jared’s hands are everywhere, on his neck, on his chest, trying to grab something that Jensen’s holding. Jensen’s flustered, his cheeks red and his dick half hard in his jeans. “Can we take a break?”

No one even answers him but some people groan, and Jensen scurries off into his trailer, looking at himself in the mirror. He’s gotta keep it together. Just a few more hours and then he can go jerk off in the shower. He wipes at the sweat on his forehead, jumping when the door opens.

Jared locks the door behind him, looking nervous. He starts to babble the way he does when he thinks he’s messed up, “Did I do something wrong? You’re acting weird. Please, Jen. Just tell me. I’ll try to fix it.”

He looks obviously stressed out and Jensen frowns, stepping closer, “No. You didn’t, I promise. It’s me, not you, okay?” He curls his hand around Jared’s bicep, “Don’t worry.”

“Then tell me what’s got you like this.” Jared needs to know. He needs to make sure Jensen’s okay, needs to make sure he’s not lying.

“Promise me you won’t laugh.” Jared tilts his head and nods and Jensen goes on, “I have, this thing.” He takes a deep breath, “When you—when you pick me up and shove me and stuff. It just, it gets me. Like, you know.”

“So, what? You like when I manhandle you?”

“Well, yeah.” He knows he’s blushing, can feel his face heat up.

“That’s all?” Jared smiles and asks, “You want me to—?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” He opens his mouth to speak some more but Jared pushes him against the wall, kissing him hard. Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s back, gripping his ass and squeezing. Jared drops to his knees, unbuckling Jensen’s belt and shoving his pants and briefs to the floor. He turns Jensen around, presses his hips to the wall as he grabs his ass, spreading him open with both hands and licking at his entrance.

“Oh, what. Fuck!” Jensen pushes back against him only to have Jared’s nails dig into his skin and force him to stay put.

Jared’s slow yet skilled, taking his time, knowing how Jensen falls apart after a while. He tastes and smells and feels Jensen and he doesn’t know what’s better than this. His spit is trailing down his chin and it’s so messy, so ridiculously sloppy that Jared can’t help but try and push his tongue further. Jensen’s wet, dripping and writhing and begging for more so Jared stands up and rubs his cock along Jensen’s ass. “You like that?” Jensen nods helplessly and Jared reaches for Jensen’s dick, wrapping his hand around it and rubs his thumb over the tip. “Turn around. _Now_.” Jensen obeys and Jared’s pretty much covering him, his body like a blanket over Jensen’s. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yeah.” He lets out a rush of breath, clawing at Jared’s shirt, “This needs to go.” He throws the shirt to the corner once he gets it off, quickly removing his own. Jared’s pants are pooled around his ankles, and it looks kind of ridiculous, yet outrageously hot. Noticing that Jensen’s staring, Jared steps out of them, taking his shoes and socks off in the process.

Jared grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, grinding their hips together and mouthing at his neck. Jensen arches up towards him, eyes shut and lips parted. He feels Jared pull his lower lip into his mouth, biting down softly. Jensen moans and manages a breathless, “More. Please, more.” His cock is hot and heavy against his tummy, throbbing, aching for contact. Jared lets go of his arms and Jensen’s hands go straight to his shoulders, squeezing slightly and urging him closer.

But Jared grabs Jensen and practically throws him onto the couch, crawling over him and mouthing at his neck. Jensen pants, completely stunned by Jared. This was how he wanted it, rough and desperate. And that’s how he got it.

“You want it?” Jensen nods and Jared slides a dry finger into him. “You think you can take it like this? No lube?” Jensen’s unable to come up with anything, so he just nods again dumbly, speechless. “God, Jen.” He adds another finger, rubbing his other hand over Jensen’s hip. And it’s not nearly enough prep, but then Jared’s removing his fingers and pushing in slowly enough for Jensen to feel every inch.

Jared’s a warm weight over him, wrapping Jensen’s legs around his waist and slamming into him. It’s a mixture of pain and pleasure and Jensen doesn’t know how it can get better than this. Jared’s hands are squeezing him so hard Jensen _knows_ bruises will be evident later.

“Come on, Jen.” He watches as Jensen’s cock twitches and leaks precome and Jensen reaches down to wrap his hand around it. “There you go.”

“Jared.” Jensen gasps and pumps faster, “ _Jared_.” His breathing is erratic, his skin slick with sweat, and Jared thinks he’s so beautiful. Jensen comes with a shuddered exhale, his body relaxing visibly.

Jared pulls out, knowing Jensen becomes oversensitive after an orgasm, and he gets himself off, come mixing with Jensen’s. He grins down at him and says, “You just had to ask.”

Jensen blushes and mumbles, “Shut up.”


End file.
